condemnedfandomcom-20200213-history
Commuter Tracks
The Commuter Tracks is an area explored by Ethan Thomas in Condemned 2: Bloodshot and serves as the game's third level immediately following Preston Hotel. The level is set near the Metro City train tracks, which have become stricken with anarchy and rioting and focuses on Ethan's attempt to survive this chaos. Condemned 2: Bloodshot The opening cutscene is a continuation of the events that occured in Preston Hotel. It shows Agent Dorland and Agent LeRue attempting to outrun a gang of rioters while carrying Malcolm Vanhorn's body. Ethan is also present, but is lagging far behind. In a desperate attempt to shake the rioters, Dorland draws his handgun and shoots several of them, before turning his attention to a nearby transformer. The resulting explosion sends Ethan flying into a fence and creates a wall of fire, trapping Ethan with the rioters. By the time Ethan recovers, Dorland and LeRue have gone on without him. Ethan fights his way through the swarms of angry rioters into a nearby apartment building. There, Ethan battles a Steroid Thug and destroys meth labs, as he did in Preston Hotel. Radio messages and Channel 10 News broadcasts reveal that the rioting outside is getting progressively worse and that both the police and SCU are desperately trying to put a stop to it. After making it to the top of floor of the building, Ethan ziplines to another building across the street. Here, Ethan learns that the helicopter sent to extract the trio cannot stay too long due to the riots, and so Dorland and LeRue agree to load Vanhorn's body on board while they evacuate on foot. After making it down to street level again, Ethan finds LeRue alone in a fenced area, however, the agent refuses to open the gate and allow Ethan inside. LeRue flees the scene, forcing Ethan to find an alternate way inside. Once inside the fenced area, Ethan is ambushed by Inferi, whom he had previously encountered in Rock Bottom. After killing the thug, Ethan enters the factory next door via a large wooden plank. The ending cutscene shows Ethan being approached by a mysterious bum who briefly explains the Oro to Ethan before disappearing. Rosa then contacts Ethan, stating she will drive down there and personally transport Ethan to safety. Locations The Apartment The tracks are extremely dangerous as they are crawling with infinitely-spawning thugs. Though they mostly fight each other, they may turn their attention to Ethan if the player gets too close. To escape, immediately head left into the nearby building. Despite being safer than the streets, the apartment building is still dangerous, as it is crawling with enemies, including a Steroid Thug. The hallways are extremely narrow and covered with debris, limiting space. This building is also home to two meth labs, which can be destroyed as part of an optional mission. Early on, Ethan will experience a hallucination similar to the one he had at Bart's Department Store in the first game in which Ethan is "followed" by a group of mannequins. The Tracks After ziplining to the building across the street, the player must battle a sniper and takes his revolver, which can be used to destroy the sonic emitter across the street, as well as several rioters. The player may also grab a shotgun from the nearby SCU locker if the revolver runs dry. Make your way down to the street, where more rioting is occuring. Fight your way past the thugs and approach the fenced area where LeRue is. After activating the response head to the nearby scaffold to and climb the ladder. The player must be careful at this part, as some of the rioters are armed with firearms, though the mainly focus on each other. The player must also watch out for electrified tracks, which can cause serious damage. Boss Fight After dropping into the area where LeRue was standing, Inferi will drop down from the nearby train car and assault the player. Though he fights like a standard thug, he has high health, so be careful and make sure you have a weapon on hand. After beating him, walk up the large plank which will lead the player through the window of the building next door. Collectibles T.V./Radio Antennas *After the first emitter is destroyed, go to the door that leads to the hallway and continue to the pile of junk where the first antenna is. *In the same room where the second meth-lab is, there is a door that leads to the second antenna. Sonic Emitters *After Ethan walks over the wooden plank to the apartments to escape the influenced outside, there are two doors. One leads to a hallway and the other leads to an empty room. Go into the empty room to destroy the emitter on the wall. *After killing the two melee bums who break through the walls, go in the small restroom on the right and find the emiiter on the wall. *After ziplining to the other building, kill the rioter with the revolver. You can then shoot the final emitter which is on the side of the building on the other side of the influenced-invested tracks. Responses *The first Response is as soon as the level begins. *Towards the end, as you climb back down onto the tracks, run past the rioters towards the fenced area where LeRue is standing. *After the second response, head for the metal gate that has fallen in order to find the alternate way in. The third response will appear as you climb the ladder. Optional Objective: Destroy Meth Labs *After the first antenna, there is a room with two doorways. In the doorway ahead, a mannequin can be seen. Ignore it for now and head left. The first meth lab is there. If the player goes straight instead, they will be blocked off by the mannequins and will be unable to go back. *After the player is blocked off by mannequins, they must go upstairs with the yellow lettering on the walls saying "Don't come up here". There is a room where a Steroid thug screams. Chase him and he will lead you into a room where the last meth lab is. Destroy the meth lab after killing the thug. Trivia *This is the first level to reference the Oro by name, albeit only in the ending cutscene. *The hallucination that Ethan experiences in the apartment is nearly identical to the one Ethan had in Condemned: Criminal Origins, except that the mannequins in this game have prosthetic arms that can be removed and used by the player. Category:Locations